


Love You (To The Moon And Back)

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [271]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Astronomy buff! Draco, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Infatuated Harry, Lunar Eclipse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watch a lunar eclipse in their garden.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [271]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Love You (To The Moon And Back)

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt 91: _I hope you like it._

“I _do_ hope you like it,” Draco said, handing Harry his second-favourite telescope. “Lunar eclipses like this come rarely in any wizard’s lifetime. I’m excited!”

The two of them were sat at bench in their garden. Draco had been talking of little else for weeks. He wanted everything to be perfect. 

Harry tried to stay awake. He asked questions about the moon, about its magical properties, but felt himself dozing after a few minutes, wrapped as he was in Draco’s warming magic. 

The cosmos above them was stunning, but Harry couldn't draw his eyes away from the man beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
